Tales of Another Kind
by HarvestGirl10
Summary: KratosxAnna fic!He had given up on the only hope he had believed in. She had no hope at all. Together they meet, and soon, they learn hope from each other. They learn how to love, how to live, how to survive. And thus, a new and beautiful love was born.
1. Chapter 1: A Hopeless Smile

Ah! What is this I see? A new story! (gasp) Sorry, but I just couldn't help myself with this one ~ lol!

**Warning! If you haven't** **gotten to at least** **disc 2 of ToS or haven't looked up spoilers or anything, this story is a huge spoil fest! So beware! **

I recently became a tales of symphonia addict xD And I just love the KratosxAnna pairing! It's so beautiful, angsty, and romanitc! (fangirl squeal) So, here will be my take on how Kratos met Anna, how Anna dealt the Asgard ranch, how Kratos rescued her, how they fell in love, how Lloyd came to be, and that tragic ending which I'm sure all of you know (sniff)

I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Chapter 1: A Hopeless Smile

* * *

_Luin._

_The City of Hope._

_What was so hopeful of this city now? _

_As I lie here tonight, my future slowly being picked out for me, where is my say?_

_Can no one hear my voice? My screams, my pleading to stop this madness called life? _

_No…no one can ever understand me. No one will ever stop to listen._

_So, as I have been raised, I'll smile and bear this suffering and agony. _

_As the Mayor's daughter of Luin…_

_It is my duty._

The rain was soft that evening, she remembered, as she lay still on her bed, her face half-buried against the covers as she recalled memories of the day's events. Her chocolate brown eyes were shimmering with the glisten of tears, and she sniffed hard as the whirlpool in her eyes began to swirl deeper and deeper…so deep that her vision became blind.

She shut her eyes tight as her tears, raindrops of the soul, drowned and consumed her. No matter how much she would scream, no matter how much she would convince herself that the events of that day were not true, her memories became more and more vivid, so much more real…

The memories of today…how she wished they'd stop…how she wished she could escape…

'_Now,'_ She thought as she sobbed as she held her pillow closer to her chest, her breath becoming heavier as her head throbbed from her sobs, her river of tears unceasing. '_Is the only time I can let all these tears out…'_

-Earlier that Day-

Cherry Blossoms…

'_How beautiful they are this time of year.' _A young woman smiled as she drifted her slender hand across the waters of Luin's fountain, herself sitting gracefully upon the stone edges. She picked up a cherry blossom that had fallen into the water and after blowing off the water droplets from its dewy petals, placed the bud delicately on top of her long flowing brunette head.

She looked over across the waters to peer at her reflection, and smiled at the flower in her hair. It matched beautifully with the simple red gown she wore, which attired along with a smile white sash across her waist, tied swiftly into a gorgeous ribbon. The outfit itself was nothing fancy, but it was fitting for the daughter of a mayor. She was no princess or noble lady but yet she was valued in the city highly.

She was _the_Mayor Sanel's daughter, his only child, his only family. The great leader of Luin whom lead their militia and kept the Desians at bay, she was to be the perfect example of his image.

Proper.

Poise.

Modest.

_Ladylike. _

The mere words brought a wrinkle to her nose, but she was quick to shake these thoughts away.

'_You should never worry or sulk over the things in life that upset you, but instead, take a breath. Look around and smile and cherish the things that please you, the people you love, and the world we live in. If can let all the hate go, then only love, a much stronger love, will remain.'_

That was what her mother told her, and that's what this woman grew up believing.

She smiled to herself once again as she took note of the beautiful day of Luin, how marvelous the sun glistened against the clear streams and river, how sweet the air tasted, how cheerful its citizens were…

Her warm chocolate brown eyes trailed towards a group of children playing a game in front if the fountain, their faces so bright, so full of laughter and joy. This sight brought warmth to the woman's heart as she laughed at their games with delight, how amusing and how carefree a world to a child was.

She took much delight watching the kids play in a game of tag, giggling to herself warmly as the friendly competition became a figure of rivalry between the little girls and boys.

How…how she wished she could return to the days of her youth…how simple things were then.

In the game, however, her soft laughter must have pitched into a higher tempo as one small girl ceased her frolicking with the others and turned her attention to the young woman by the fountain.

A smile was brought to her cheery cheeks as she took sight of the lady, her bright blue eyes shining, her red pig tails bouncing with excitement.

"Lady Anna!" She cried out in delight as she ran towards the woman, her words bringing in the attention of the other boys and girls. They too, smiled and cried out her name, running and gathering around the fountain alongside her.

"Lady Anna, Lady Anna, Lady Anna!" The small girl cried again as she wrapped in arms around Anna's legs in the form of a hug, Anna responded in patting and kissing the girl's head.

"Lady? Where's the lady?" Anna placed her hand against her forehead as she scoped the environment around her in mock questioning. The small girls laughed at her mocking, as well as the boys, as Anna quit her joking.

"Come on now, I'm not a nlady. A lady is a girl who…" Anna out her hand to her chin for a moment, in deep thought as she schemed with the children. "One who wears a GIGANTIC crown that she can't even lift her own head! One who is snobby! And pig-ed nose!" She pinched her nose up as an example, bringing out more laughter from the children.

Anna, too, joined in.

"I am only Mayor Sanel's daughter; I was once like you, I am still like you." She tapped a small blonde girl's nose, "So young and spirited." She then brought her attention to a young boy; his face freckled and smudged by dirt. "And I was once mischievous and adventurous as you too!" She giggled as she patted the boy's head.

"Lady Anna, you're funny!" The children chided as Anna laughed nervously; they completely ignored her reasoning after all...

But she shook it off; they were children, naïve and innocent. With them…Anna felt like herself.

"You guys seemed like you are having a lot of fun over there." She motioned her head towards the area where the group played the game of tag, "It was very fun to watch."

The small girl with pig-tails eyes glistened as she looked up at the beautiful woman, "Would you like to join us Lady Anna? The boys are playing too rough, and the girls can use another player! Pleeeeassseee?" She asked frantically as she jumped up and down, tugging at her skirt. The other girls soon joined her, jumping up and down in a mad frenzy.

"No way! Lady Anna wouldn't want to bother playing! She has better things to do!" The boys countered as they disappointed the girls with their words, bringing a pout to all their small faces.

Anna's heart leapt with joy at their offer, "Who said?" She giggled as she stood from her seat on the fountain, her long hair flowing gracefully with the fluent motion, "I think that the boys are scared that _we_ might win, right girls?" She winked towards the small kids, whose face lit up at their role model's acceptance.

"Yay! YAY! C'mon Lady Anna, let's go play!" They all shouted in delight as they tugged at her white bow and skirt, Anna laughing as they pulled her towards the play area.

"Alright…Alright…But…" Anna began, her voice oozing with the tone of implication.

"YOUR _**IT**_!" She shouted as she tapped a small, ignorant boy, on the shoulder before rushing with the girls to the other side of the area, her voice loud and clear in the tone of a small child.

She laughed and squealed with the children as she stumbled over the hem of her red dress, falling into a pile a mud. Instead of the woman screaming in disgust or repulsion, she laughed as she stood up, brushing off the flecks of dirt, rubbing in the smudges on her dress.

Unknown to most, but known to only herself, Anna was not truly the proper, ladylike daughter of Mayor Sanel that her appearance often showed.

_This was the true Anna._

_The one seen with the small children._

_The one seen with a dirt-smudged face, laughing in glee._

_The one whose smile was reflected against the cool waters of Luin…_

* * *

"Anna!" A voice cried out in annoyance as the owner of said voice ran throughout Luin, her eyes searching for the brunette, their face the expression of irritation.

"You," The owner of the voice, who was female, asked a bystander who was carrying a bag of goods, "Have you seen Anna?" She asked, her voice now exhausted.

The by-stander pointed a finger to a woman across the small bridge to the fountain with a group of children, laughing with squeals in the dirt. The woman rolled her hazel eyes at the sight before uttering a "Thank you." She bid her goodbye to the stranger before watching the group, sweat-dropping as she did so.

"Ah! I need an Apple Gel, quick!" Anna mock-cried as she faked an injury on her knees, two children swarming around her.

"The Chosen needs our help!" A small boy shouted towards a girl, whom nodded and rushed to Anna's side.

"Take this!" The girl cried as she poked a girl, whom pretended to be a monster, with a small stick lightly while the boy went to aide the 'Chosen'.

"C'mon Chosen, let's fight!" The girl said as she handed Anna a small stick. Anna rose to her feet with the small stick, and playfully swung it around, "Take this sinful fiends!"

"Hi-yah!" She cried as she lunged, but unfortunately, the hem of her dress caught, causing the woman to stumble forward head first into the mud, her long brunette hair spread out.

"Martel help her…" The woman, who observed the whole scene before her, sighed as she put a hand to her forehead. She took a deep breath, readying herself for what she was about to face, and headed towards the brunette in the mud.

Anna rose to her knees, and wiped away the mud from her face before laughing. The children all surrounded her, offering their assistance to whatever their lady needed.

The woman reached Anna in time for this, and loomed over her…

Anna, whom was completely dirty from head to toe, was oblivious to the woman hovering over her, her arms cross, her expression annoyed.

"Ohhh Annaaaaaa" She sing-songed in a childish way into her ear, causing chocolate brown orbs to perk and widened at the sound. "I founndddd you!"

Anna immediately turned her attention to the voice above her, well aware of whom it was. She gulped as the person tsked at her appearance. Anna looked down upon herself, than at the children, than at herself again before grinning nervously as she scratched behind her head.

"Why um… Elli!" She laughed nervously as she was raised to her feet, brushing off her now muddy dress, "Surprise, Surprise!" She laughed nervously once more. The children around Anna, noting the tension and trouble their 'lady' was now in, hugged her before scurrying off.

Anna smiled as she waved back to them.

The woman, Elli, sighed in aggravation at the sight of her childhood friend. She took note of the muddy dress compared to her own nice, clean pale blue one.

How nicely her yellow sash was tied compared to Anna's now frayed ribbon.

How her nicely blonde locks were combed and kept, next to Anna's tangled brunette tresses.

Elli's hazel eyes narrowed. "You're a mess." She put simply as Anna sweat-dropped to her friend's comment. "I can always be cleaned." She laughed as the two began walking across the town, Anna mending her own hair as they did so. Elli felt embarrassed as bystanders stared at Anna, their eyes curious, yet not surprised at the least.

It was a typical sight.

And Anna…Anna seemed to care less.

"You are supposed to be an example for the children, not another playmate for them. I swear Anna; you have not grown since childhood." Elli shook her head, Anna giggled as she glanced over at her friend.

"You know I have a soft-heart for children, Elli." Anna smiled, Elli scowled.

"That doesn't mean you have to go and frolic with them every afternoon! You haven't grown up much at all."

"But _you, _my dearest Elli, have grown up way too much and way too fast! You _constantly _primp yourself in front of your mirror _all day_, hoping that Laurence will ask for your hand but yet you neither speak to the man! You have to lighten up, a bit, am I wrong?" Anna poked at her friend as she nudged her elbow against her ribs, raising an eyebrow.

"Anna, if your father found out about your behavior, we both would be dead. I'm tired of covering for you! We are fully grown, and yet you are still seen making mud pies with the little children…" Both of the girls sweat-dropped as Anna laughed.

Elli soon began to number off with her fingers, "You don't take pride in your studies either, you're always late, your mentor is always waiting…"

"You _know_that I'm not a scholar, Elli." Anna scoffed, "All the mentors in Luin have given up on me as it is." Anna said as she shrugged her shoulders, Elli frowned.

"Anna, as mature adults, both of us must-"

"We are only seventeen!" Anna laughed out loud as she cut off her friend's remark, "If we rush our lives too quickly, how can we stop and cherish what we have now?"

"Yeah but Anna…"

"And now, I cherish what I have. I live in a wonderful city, and I have the most wonderful best friend in all of Sylvarant!" She threw her arms across Elli's shoulders, smiling. "And as long as I have that, I will keep on living with a smile on my face!"

Elli sighed, not bothering to shake off the arms of her friend, she learned now that if she did so, they would simply re-attach themselves later at some point.

"I envy you Anna; you smile at just about everything." She smiled towards Anna, who grinned back. Anna released her hold on her friend, "That's because it's easier to smile than to frown Elli."

There was a long silence as the two walked, before Elli spoke up. "Ella." She simply said to her friend, who looked at her questionably.

"Refer to me as Ella now, it's my birth name and Laurence seems to like…mature women. It sounds more sophisticated." She delicately motioned her hands in front of her in a graceful manner to emphasize her point.

"Mature…women…" Anna repeated slowly after Elli's words.

Anna couldn't help it; she burst out into laughter, _again_.

"What's so funny?" Elli huffed as she placed her hands on her hips, her pale face now red as tomatoes.

"I'm sorry Elli, but _Ella_? I can't call you anything else but Elli, sorry to poor Laurence." Anna giggled as she walked ahead of her friend, "I've been calling you that since birth, so I'm gonna stick to it, _El-la_." She poked fun at her best friend.

"A-Anna, please! If it'll impress Laurence…" She muttered off, blushing madly.

"Hmm," Anna thought, "Maybe if you actually spoke him to more than just muttering a hello, he'll develop some interest."

"That's easy for you to say Anna; you've never had any experience with men." Elli sighed, fiddling with the sash on her dress.

"Ah, but I know Laurence!" Anna stuck a finger up in the air knowingly, "He's like a brother to me! We've grown up together and I think, if you spend some time with him instead of always being so vain, he'll pay more attention." Elli was silent as she turned even a deeper red.

"You're so lucky Anna; you don't have strong emotions for any man to bother you…"

"Oh wow, I sure am lucky." Anna rolled off, her voice dripping with sarcasm before bursting out into laughter.

Elli sighed at her friend, "You really are something, you know that?" Anna quit her daze and looked at her friend.

"Anymore dazed than that and all hell could break loose, and you still wouldn't realize." Elli laughed, Anna too, joining in.

Anna smiled as she skipped ahead, facing back towards her friend as she watched her catch up.

"But that's the reason I came for you today …Mayor Sanel sent for you. He says it's…urgent…"Elli finally said as Anna's face suddenly became serious, her expression weary.

How eerie it was for Elli to see her cheerful friend turn so serious.

"Father?" Anna muttered as she felt the wind pick up, carrying her flowing hair to its shoulders.

* * *

It was evening by the time they reached Anna's manor. It wasn't ornate or extravagant in the sense of typical manor would be, but it was modest, simple, and sweet. Two stories, ivy and roses entwined up against the side of the clay building, the windows themselves beautiful as stain-class. Water flowed by the sides, nourishing the gardens surrounding the building.

Anna looked upon the house with indifference as she entered with Elli by her side, her hands clenched tight around her skirt. She feared the ridicule she would receive by her father as soon as he sees her dirty smudged face, the scorn she will now receive…

They entered breathlessly as Elli was quick to shut the door behind them silently. Anna fretted with her hair and skirt as she noticed the servants approach her, to help her clean up no doubt; she raised her hand to dismiss them as she headed towards her father's den.

Oh…how she later wished she would have left those doors shut…

She entered the room, her face questioning, her appearance still tattered. Elli followed, again closing the door behind her friend.

Anna did not take in the familiar sight of the den like she used to do as a child, when she was rarely invited inside. Oh, how she used to marvel at the human-sized fire place, the labyrinth of books piled upon shelve among shelve, the beautifully illustrated maps of Sylvarant laid out upon her father's desk, or the desk itself which was placed in the center of the complex, so bold and wonderfully carved.

Or even how the beautiful figurine of Martel stood preciously upon the center of that very desk, its structure glistening against the firelight's incandescent glow…

No, her eyes did not even glance at these things tonight. Instead, they went directly to her father, who sat behind that bold desk. His dark chestnut eyes were old in fatigue as he looked up from his writings to her, his weary brunette hair, once as vibrant as hers, now tinting with the sparks of gray. He stroke his short beard thoughtfully at her appearance before dismissing it, something odd for him to do.

Anna's heart skipped.

"Father…you have called me?" Anna spoke to him, her tone very polite, very modest. The tone of her voice now always would shock Elli. She was always so used to the carefree, life-loving Anna, but no matter how many times she would hear Anna speak to her father, it didn't cease to amaze her how she could suddenly become this different person.

Anna became distant in tone, her voice polite, her structure ladylike, and her figure noble.

It was as if she had morphed into an entirely different person right before her very eyes.

"Yes, I have." Mayor Sanel spoke, his eyes once again reverting to the scrolls before him. He dipped a feathered quill into a vile of ink, writing out more of the document.

Anna's eyes watched him hesitantly as he did so. They dared to trail after about a minute of watching him writing, it was to nerve-wracking to watch her father for too long.

They traced the den, she did not allow herself to be overtaken by the beauty of it, it was not the time for that. She looked around, her eyes only moving, her body perfectly still.

But…

Just when she thought it was impossible to loose her cool demeanor, she finally noticed that Elli, herself, and her father weren't the only ones in the room.

There was another, sitting across from her father's desk, quietly.

It was a man, a man both Elli and Anna knew well. A man they have grown up with, a man whom they studied next to, played games with, have shared their whole lives with…

It wouldn't be hard for Anna or Elli to distinguish him in a large crowd, his features stood out enough. His bright piercing blue eyes, his sleek coal-black hair, his well-built soldier physique.

"Laurence…?" Anna questioned as she made his presence aware, she heard Elli squeak from behind her as she probably, did too, notice the man. Anna didn't have to look at her to notice her friend flushed deeply.

The said man stood as he was addressed, fully garbed in Luin's militia uniform. His eyes met Anna's chocolate brown orbs with certain gentleness, something Anna was foreign of.

What was…that look?

"Anna…" He spoke; speaking her name in such a reverie that Anna's knees began to buckle. Elli began to tense as she gripped the ruffles of her own dress.

"My daughter, please sit." Mayor Sanel gestured to the seat next to Laurence, Anna shook her head.

"I'd rather stand, thank you." Her father nodded to her wishes before moving on.

"Ella, you may leave." He then gestured to Elli, whom nodded and went to leave.

"She stays." Anna spoke up, even louder, much more bolder than before.

Mayor Sanel stared hard at his daughter, before complying with her wishes. Elli looked back at the three, before nodding shakily, standing still behind Anna's side.

"What is the reason for my beckoning?" Anna spoke, her voice hesitant. She felt foolish for asking, deep down…she knew…

Of course, she was expecting it from the moments she reached womanhood, and from those moments…she loathed it…

Oh how she hated it…

She prayed long and hard for her prediction to be wrong…

She prayed so long and hard that Elli hadn't figured it out…

Anna did not dare to face her friend to find out.

"I am not getting younger." Mayor Sanel began as he placed a pair of small spectacles upon his nose, looking over and revising the documents in his hands. "And as I age, I wish to see this town prosper; you know that as my intentions."

Anna nodded, "And it has prospered. From the day mother passed…"Her voice faltered at the words, the mere memory, " Those whom escaped the ranch are lucky to find refugee here, and all our citizens are truly loyal. It has become truly beautiful."

"And so have you. You are the very image of your mother." Mayor Sanel grinned softly upon his daughter, completely discarding her tattered appearance. "She was your age when she married."

'_No…!' _Anna's eyes widened as she maintained her body from shaking, the firelight flickered uncontrollably as it taunted her…

Her prediction…was true…

"As I grow weary in my age, I have witnessed this city become great and strong. The Desians stayed at bay thanks to our militia, whom Laurence so proudly commands. He was my age when I married your mother."

"Father-" Anna began, her voice becoming unsteady but Sanel raised a hand to seize her words.

"The two of you have known each other from your school days as mere children, and now, this evening, he has come to me for your hand. I have so generously accepted his offering."

Anna's eyes widened as wide as they could before, her body began to shake as she felt her head begin to spin.

"W-What…?" She spoke, her words becoming nothing more than a confused murmured. Anna turned to meet Laurence's gaze, she slowly shook her head in disbelief…

"L-Laurence…?" She asked, incredulously. Please let him deny it, please let this be another one of his foolish schemes that he was oh so famous for!

_Marriage?_

"My dearest Anna, please…I wish nothing more than your precious hand. For you to be my wife, which is the greatest honor one could receive, I wish for nothing more." He took her shaking hand and bowed before her, "Please, by the Goddess Martel, grant me thy acceptance."

Anna…couldn't believe his words! She faced towards her father, whom nodded. "It is your duty. As the mayor's daughter, you are to be married to Laurence, the head commander of our militia."

Anna, her soul becoming a fiery flame, snapped as she snatched her hand away from Laurence.

"But I don't love him! I have no desire to marry! I don't _want_ to marry!" She yelled loudly as she stepped back away from the two, her voice shaking with rage.

"Laurence is my _childhood friend_! He's like a brother to me...! Why not Elli?" Anna turned her anger out on Laurence, "She loves you! And I know deep down that you love her as well, it may not be strong as these confused feelings you might have for me, but if you give her a try I'm sure-"

"ANNA!" Her father's stern voice overpowered her own, "You know what you are." He stated coldly as he glared at her, he held up the scroll that he was previously writing displayed it before her, "This scroll promises Laurence your hand, my agreement to him. As you can see, you have no say."

"But Father, I-!"

He father suddenly screamed out in a sudden rampage "WHAT GOOD IS A DAUGHTER THAT WON'T OBEY TO HER FATHER'S WILL?" Anna was taken back as she whimpered, placing her hand delicately upon her mouth in dismay.

Tears began swirl around her eyelids.

Sanel slammed his fists among his desk, his face red and argumentative, as if to prove his point.

Anna inhaled a slight gasp of weak breath as she stepped back, tears now streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

'_Oh Martel, please don't let me break down. Not now…'_

"The papers have been signed. You are to be married to Laurence in a matter of weeks…do not disappoint me." He sternly said before waving her off, dismissing her.

Anna stood there, frozen. Laurence went to take her hand, to sooth her but she pulled it away sharply. She glared coldly at him before turning around to the door to leave, biting her tongue to prevent such unladylike things to flow out of them.

But as she turned to leave, she faced Elli.

"E-Elli…" Anna muttered as she took hold of her best friend's appearance. She was barely holding herself together, her lips trembling as she clutched her dress so tightly, her knuckles whitened. Anna reached out for her but she took a step back, her eyes avoiding her friend.

She could not even look at her right now.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Was all Elli could utter, Anna…she could not describe the angst, the pure agonizing melancholy she was suffering right now.

"Retire to your quarters, Anna." Her father ordered sharply again, Anna's back went rigid.

She approached the doorway, and opened the heavy doors once more. But before she took her leave, she placed her hand softly against the oak frame, her face slightly turned to the side.

And all she could think of, all she could say was the worst things she could ever say…to her father…

"Did mother…did she react the same?" She looked tearfully back to him, turning away before she could read his shocked expression. She let the servants shut the door behind her.

As soon as the oak doors shut behind her, Anna ripped the white sash off her dress and thrown it viciously towards the floor.

'_No more…'_

She rushed up the steps towards her quarters, her face red, her eyes threatening the hysteria of tears.

'_No more…!'_

It wasn't until her own door shut behind her that she let out a huge breath, before screaming her heart out.

Her face was red, her tears hot as she ripped off her muddy dress and throwing it to the floor.

'_Stop, Stop everything!'_

She flung herself on top of her bed, in nothing but a white silken slip, and screamed until her voice cracked.

The hot tears burned her already red cheeks as she cried desperately into the pillow, trying her best to forget everything that happened.

However, the more she tried, the more painful reality was, the more real it became…

She clenched her head tight as she sobbed uncontrollably, oh how it burned her head to cry so hard!

"Stop this! Stop this mad world, O Goddess Martel, please let me escape!" She cried as she threw herself upon her pillow, her tears soaking through her soft white sheets…

And soon, Anna cried herself into a deep, agonizing sleep…

It was years after that night that Anna would look back and regret her pain, her misery, her sheer agony that she felt…

For it was nothing compared to what would soon happen to her…

That fateful next day…

* * *

"Hmm, it's seems we're running low on subjects." A man, showcased in dark shadows, pondered as he thought in front of his desk, reviewing paperwork after paperwork.

"Lord Yggdrasill would like to me start this theory of his, but most of my people here are too weary, _weak_." He spat the words in a disgusted matter. "Useless swine…_these humans_…"

"What good are they, if they can't even maintain their mana without becoming monsters? Pathetic creatures…but perhaps, this theory will prove me wrong." The man smirked, " All I need is one good host body…one good strong, healthy host body."

"Sir, your orders?" A lieutenant Desian approached the man, whom grinned wickedly towards him.

"Gather your men, bring the whole fleet. Tomorrow at dusk, we are invading the City of Luin. Take all that survive, it is time for us to restock _our inventory_." The man ordered swiftly, his tone wicked. The lieutenant nodded, a smirk forming upon his lips as well.

"And I lift your carnage limit. All those who defy you…"

The mysterious man stood from his desk, and headed towards the lieutenant, his evil features now present.

"Yes, Lord Kvar?" The soldier grinned wickedly as well, anticipating what his lord would say next.

"_**Kill them".**_

* * *

Dun Dun DUN! Sorry, that was cheesy but I had to x3 So I guess you all know what to expect from the next chapter. Did you guys like the first chapter? Neh Neh . I don't like it all, I think I could have done sooo much better but whenever I stare at my screen, waiting for inspiration to come..._**AHH! **_

I wanted to take a different approach from my original perspective that I planned and introduce Anna's character more upfront BEFORE she was taken to the ranch. What was her life like? What kind of person was she before Kvar seized her? That's what I wanted to portray since her life was barely mentioned besides her living in Luin.

I kinda portrayed Luin as a grander city than that you meet in the game but just think about it. The city has been raided several times probably, and was a refugee for those whom escaped the ranch, it'll have to damage after a period of time, no? And the period before all that, is where Anna lived, in my opinion I believed.

I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter! Who knows, maybe a certain auburn fallen angel will appear? xD (coughkratoscough)

Until Next Time!

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2: No Longer Perfect

_Beauty can be found from within anything in this world._

_From the rolling hills of evergreen,_

_To the vast seas of life._

_From the delicacy of each flower,_

_To the radiance of each gem._

_And yet…_

_There is nothing more beautiful than the bond…_

…_Between a mother and her child. _

* * *

"Look, mommy! Look, look!" A small girl ran over towards her mother, holding out her hands towards the young woman who sat contently on a stone bench.

It was a beautiful spring morning in Luin, were the blossoms caressed the sweet wind and the clear water sparkled in the bright sun's rays. Birds chirped harmoniously as they fluttered from tree to tree, and the giggles of children tuned in merrily while the joyous scene cascaded around them.

The loudest, and most cheerful, giggle of all came from the garden of Mayor Sanel … where a small girl frolicked and played under the supervision of her mother.

"Isn't it cute?" The girl cooed, admiring the small catch in her tiny, cupped hands. Her bright chocolate eyes glistened in the reflection in the small pool of water she held, and her mouth popped open in delight as the tiny tadpole inside wiggled and swam.

The girl's mother smiled at the young girl, "Yes Anna, it is very cute. Where did you find it, sweetie?"

The child looked up towards her mother before showing a toothy grin, "I found it in the puddle over there!" She gestured over to a large puddle across the garden that lay past the tulips, off to the side of the lilies, and to the right of the rosebushes.

"There's a whole bunch in there, but I made sure I picked out the cutest!" The girl laughed elfishly, her voice sweet and melodious as a bell. "I'll keep it forever and ever!"

"I'm very proud of you," Her mother patted the top of the girl's soft head, smoothing down the tangled mess a day's worth of play has caused. "But don't you think the baby tadpole will miss its mommy and daddy?"

The girl pouted cheekily, "Nuh-uh! There were no mommy froggies or daddy froggies in the puddle with the babies, so I'll be its mommy! I'll love it forever and ever!" The girl declared once more, haughtily. Her hands where still cupped as she looked down at her tadpole, which swam at all directions of the makeshift pool in search for a way out.

"Anna…what if the mommy and daddy froggies come home and see that one of their babies is missing? Wouldn't that make them sad?" The woman reasoned with the child, "And wouldn't that make the tadpole sad too? Being away from its mommy and daddy?"

"I..." The young Anna stuttered, "I guess so…" She lowered her head.

"Would you be happy if someone took you away from mommy and daddy?"

Anna quickly shook her head, "No! I'd be very sad!" The mere idea sent teardrops to the corner of her eyes.

"Even if someone promised you they'd love you just as much, would you still want to be with your mommy and daddy?"

Anna pondered over this thought as she looked up to her mother's sweet face, and Anna nodded her head. Who else could compare to her mother? In her daughter's eyes, no one was as more beautiful, more kind, more sweet than the very one who gave her flesh and blood. In Anna's eyes, Martel herself cannot even compare to her lovely, charming mother…

"Mommy," Anna looked down at the tadpole that stopped swimming in her hands, "Do you think its parents are very sad right now?" She bit her lip, "Do you think I made them cry?" Tears threatened to dwell against the young girl's cheeks. "I-I didn't mean to!"

The mother hushed and soothed her daughter, "Oh sweetie, don't cry." She embraced her daughter, "I'm sure if you took the tadpole home, the mommy and daddy froggies would be very happy." She whispered into her ear. Anna's face brightened up at the words.

"Yes, mommy! I'll go take the tadpole home so it can be very, very happy!"

And with that, Anna scurried away to the very puddle that lay past the tulips, off to the side of the lilies, and to the right of the rosebushes. Gleefully, she dipped her hands into the water and released the small creature from her gasp. The tadpole squirmed out of her tiny palms and as soon as it began to swim, many other tadpoles swam around it merrily to welcome its sibling home.

Anna smiled warmly as she beheld the scene. She giggled happily when she watched them swim and wiggle around the large puddle, but her laughter was cut short when she heard a rustle in the bushes.

She looked over, and before she could even call out to her mother, two plump green frogs popped out the bush and leaped over to the small puddle where Anna knelt. The croaked as the tadpoles swam all around them, and Anna smiled.

"See, I told you." Anna turned around to see her mother standing behind her, the young girl giggled.

"There just like you, me, and daddy!"

Her mother nodded, "Yes, they are exactly like you, me, and daddy."

A wind picked up against the lush garden, and the flowers began to sway. Blossoms swirled round and round around the mother and child, and Anna looked up to her mother wondrously as her mother lifted her up into her arms.

"Mommy," Anna began as she placed her arms around her mother's slender neck.

"Hmm?" Her mother responded as the two strolled around the garden, admiring the blossoms and flowers.

"If someone took me away, would you and daddy be sad like the froggies would?" She looked at her with honest, innocent eyes. Her mother's eyes softened warmly.

"Of course, don't be so silly Anna. You are your father and mine's only treasure. We would do anything for you and to see you gone would upset us dearly." She tapped her daughter's tiny nose affectionately.

"But…" Anna continued as children do, enjoying the affection she was receiving. "What if I wanted to go? Would you be sad then?"

Her mother hesitated as she looked up at the sky; the puffy white clouds swirled around the sun delicately in a thin layer that gave a soft shade to the mother and child. "Sometimes in life Anna, you are faced with situations that may not make you happy but are best for others."

"What do you mean, mommy?"

Her mother turned to her and smiled, the soft wind carrying both of the brunettes' hair in the breeze. "If you chose to leave on your own, I would not be so sad. My darling Anna, if you are happy then I will be so, so happy. Even if it means hurting myself."

"Like a cut?" Anna gasped.

"No," Her mother giggled, "Not like a cut. Like a broken heart."

"I don't want to hurt you mommy, never ever!" Anna pouted, cupping her mother's smooth face with her tiny hands. "Then I'd be sad!"

Her mother smiled warmly as she took her daughter's hands with one arm while supporting her on the other, and she led the small hands to caress a fresh lily that has bloomed.

"You should never worry or sulk over things that upset you," Her mother began to lecture as Anna leaned down to feel the wet dew upon the lily's petals. "But instead, take a breath."

Her mother sighed contently as she looked all around the beautiful garden in Luin, "Look around and smile and cherish the things that please you,"

Anna picked the lily flower from the bush, and her mother set her down. Anna admired the flower as her mother continued; "the people you love," Her daughter looked up and smiled at her mother.

"And the world we live in. If we can let all the hate go then only love, a much _stronger_ love, will remain." Her mother finished, taking her daughter's hand in her own.

"Mommy, do you love me?" Anna asked, looking up. Her mother looked down to her as the two began to walk again.

"Yes, very, very much."

"Do you love daddy too?" Anna asked, and her mother turned from her walking to face her naïve, innocent daughter. The young girl looked up to the woman with curious eyes as she watched her mother cover up a moment of hesitation…_with a smile_.

However, smiles as comforting as such fade away in time and Anna found herself slowly losing a grip on the memory she will always hold dear. The beautiful garden, so cheerful and full of life, gave way into the heavy darkness of night. The sun, so bright and inviting, vanished leaving nothing but the moon's cold, silver gaze upon Luin. There was no longer any happiness, any warmth, as a heavy rain fell upon the very spot the young Anna and her mother once stood. Now, years have passed since Anna has witnessed her mother's smiling face and now all that was left…was a cold, gray tombstone.

"Mother…" Anna's voice strained at the sight of the grave that now stood in the center of the gardens of her childhood, the gardens from which _they _made memories. The rainfall was relentless as it pounded against the ground's soil and the wind was vicious as it tugged at the darkened cloak the brunette adorned. Anna grabbed hold of her hood, keeping it from flying off and further concealing her solemn features.

"I know it's far too dark and far too late into the night to meet with you…" Her voice trailed off as she knelt down before the stone, not caring of the moistness seeping through her skirts. "But I fear if I don't speak with you now then this will forever haunt me. I will regret it for the rest of my life." Sliding off the satchel she carried on her shoulders, Anna appeared completely open in front of the grave.

The woman could nothing but appear hesitant in her breaths. "I'm engaged," She shrugged in defeat, tears threatening alongside her softened eyes, "T-To Laurence. Remember him? We used to always play together but…" Anna clenched the hem of her skirt, "We've grown up far too much, I guess…"

Silence was the response from her mother as Anna bit her lip and continued on, "I know I am the mayor's daughter and I know it's my duty to serve my father and his wishes but…" She clenched her teeth, "What about my dreams…? The wishes _you_ taught me to believe in? None of them involved getting married to a man I don't love!"

A hiccup escaped from Anna as her hood fell back, the girl no longer caring about the water striking her face. It didn't matter anymore; the tears were slowly leaking out…yet Anna did her best to keep her composure.

Of all things, she _could not _break down in front of her mother. The one who always told her to smile, despite the tears, despite the pain, despite all the harshness that suddenly erupted into her world…

"I don't understand," Anna murmured, "I've knew this day may come but," She laughed bitterly, "I guess a small part of me still thought it wouldn't."

She closed her eyes and the events from the day before surrounded her once more. The disbelief in her own eyes, the sternness of her father, the noble gazes from Laurence whom she thought a brother, and the devastated scorn from her best friend's voice…

"_**Don't. Touch. Me."**_

Elli's words, even now, burned through Anna and cut her voice short. Her best friend, practically her _sister, _the very person who she grew up with and promised to never hurt..._hates her._No, not only hate her but _despise _her…

Anna choked back a sob, "W-Why is this happening, Mom?" The rain fell down harder upon her yet Anna paid no heed. All she was focused on at the moment was the grave before her and nothing else as the tears progressed further and further down her cheeks, mingling with the drops of rain.

Was this the same fate her mother faced? An arranged marriage? Did her mother…really love her father? Or was it all a cruel arrangement, against her will? Did her mother cry, weep, throughout all hours of the night? Was that really "love" what her mother showed towards her as a child? Or was it all such a hazy memory that it was this misconception of love? Memories of her mother, the memory so long ago of her and her mother smiling down with the happy frogs, how true were they? The way her mother hugged her, praised her, spent time with her…

_What is it just a façade for that small, naïve daughter of hers?_

_The one who she never planned?_

_The one conceived by force…?_

Anna knew it was wrong to think so low of her mother, but she could not help these thoughts. There seemed to be no way out of this ordeal.

_She was stuck._

Laurence wanted to marry her, and her father announced it law that she must abide to. Elli wants nothing to do with her anymore, and there was nothing…

Anna clenched her teeth.

_There was nothing she could do about it. _

_Unless…_

Anna's arms rose to the back of neck, unlatching the golden locket that hung from it. She took the piece of jewelry and displayed it before the stone with a weak smile. "Remember this? This was your locket you gave me the day before you died. I remember father telling me the next morning the goddess Martel came for you in your sleep and made you an angel…because you were too good for this world…" Tears fell against the cool metal of the necklace as Anna continued on, "I was still so young…I didn't understand. You seemed to be just sleeping so I sat there all day waiting for you to wake up, to prove father wrong, but you never did…"

A wind blew through Anna's hair, carrying it over her shoulders as the rain continued to pour down onto the scene. The young woman coughed before slowly continuing on, "Once I realized you wouldn't wake up… when I watched father bury you into the ground…that was when I opened the locket for the first time." Anna gingerly opened up the locket just then and stared solemnly at the sight.

It was a portrait of her father, her mother, and she, a baby, so happily nestled in their arms. A memory from so long ago that Anna could not remember which made her think…did such a time even exist at all?

"We look so happy here, don't we?" She smiled softly, "A beautiful life…"

Thunder crackled in the distance of the city and Anna glanced back at the horizon before again facing the grave. Her time was running short and soon she would not be able to waste much more time before the sun rose. Slowly, as if unsure, Anna slipped out the picture of the family from the locket. Her fingers shook as she did so, the realization of what she was about to do finally occurring to her.

"_**If someone took me away, would you and daddy be sad like the froggies would?"**_

But she couldn't stop now…

She rested the image upon the grave before taking a white rose from her satchel and setting it alongside it. The rain wasted no time in soiling the portrait she once held dear but Anna was too unfazed to even care…

"_**Of course, don't be so silly Anna. You are your father and mine's only treasure. We would do anything for you and to see you gone would upset us dearly."**_

"This isn't my life anymore, "Anna begun, gathered herself and stood firmly on her feet, clutching the locket in her hands. "I…I can't settle for what it is. There's so much I want to do still, so much of this world I want to see, and if I don't take this opportunity now…" She hesitated, biting her lip before slowly shaking her head. "I can't end up like you mom…"

"_**What if I wanted to go? Would you be sad then?"**_

Placing the locket gently back into her satchel, full of an extra set of clothes and provisions for the journey she was about to embark on, Anna took one last look at her mother's grave

Then it happened. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

"_**Sometimes in life Anna, you are faced with situations that may not make you happy but are best for others."**_

Anna started to _cry._

"_**I don't want to hurt you mommy, never ever!"**_

"I promised you I would never leave you because I didn't want to make you sad…" She shut her eyes tight, "And I know if you were alive you would probably stop me…" Anna slowly opened her eyes, her lips trembling slightly. "I don't want to hurt you mom, never do I wish that, but I can't be perfect anymore…"

She took a step back away from the grave.

"_**If you chose to leave on your own, I would not be so sad. My darling Anna, if you are happy then I will be so, so happy…"**_

"Goodbye Mom…" Anna choked out, taking one more step back, slowly turning around before suddenly…she ran.

She just ran. She ran from her mother's grave, she ran from the gardens of her childhood, she ran from her father's manor, _that prison, _as she did not look back. The rain lashed against her skin as she still continued her run, her cloak whipping into the wind behind her as she dared not to turn around. For if she did, what cowardice would overcome her and send her back home?

_So Anna left that night. _

_She left behind the streets she used to know._

_The people she used to cherish._

_The city she used to believe was full of so much hope…_

…_that never truly existed. _

* * *

The sun could not have appeared more glorious than it had the next morning. Luin's famous waters glistened in its entire perfect splendor as the spring cherry blossoms swiftly danced throughout the soft breezes that kissed the city. Citizens of all ages- from a child to his elders- enjoyed the perfect atmosphere as they would any other day. The youth played alongside the fountains, the merchants bartered relentlessly at the local market, the baker greeted the carpenter as he strolled past his shop, the women gossiped amongst each other, and the local militia was at ease.

On such a perfect morning, all was routine at Mayor Sanel's manor as a maid made her rounds. She did the laundry, dusted the furniture, and prepared breakfast for her mistress whom she was to wake for her regular duties. After all, today was a big day!

"Can you believe Lady Anna is engaged? So soon?" One maid giggled happily to another as the both made their way towards Anna's chamber. One carried dutifully a tray of tea and eggs for their lady's breakfast while the other held fresh linens for Anna's bed.

"I know," The maid with the tray sighed, "It seems just yesterday she was still a rowdy little girl playing in the mud."

Both maids were silent.

"Okay," The same maid chuckled nervously, "Maybe she still is the girl who likes to play in the mud…"

"She will have to change her behavior, however, once she is married. No man will want a wife that still acts so carefree like a child!" The maid with the linens chided softly.

"Shhh! As true as you may be, you must watch your tongue! If Lady Anna overhears us, you will upset her." The maid with Anna's breakfast hushed the other, sending a glare her way as the two finally reached Anna's room.

Slowly, to be sure not to disturb their mistress, they quietly opened the doors and entered the room. Anna's breakfast was set on a small round table as the maid pulled back the curtains, revealing the gorgeous bedroom as the sunlight poured it.

"It is time to arise, Lady Anna." The maid spoke merrily as she they went to awake the "sleeping figure" lying in bed.

_However, once they pulled back Anna's sheets…_

Screams erupted from both of the maids as their hands flew to their mouths in shock. The fresh linens fell abruptly upon the floor as the two rushed out of the room in a panic, their pace loud and frantic as they stormed down the corridors.

_A clump of pillows __lay. _

* * *

"Aw man, what did I get myself into?" Anna sighed as trudged through the forest surrounding the outskirts of Luin. Her nose was buried deep inside a map of Sylvarant she had managed to steal from her father's study but even with a compass in her hand, she still found herself going in circles!

"I sweat to Martel I have seen that same tree at least three times by now." Anna groaned to herself as she stopped in her tracks, taking note _again _at a skimpy excuse of a tree that rested alongside the forest path.

The brunette sighed. If she continued at this pace, she will be lucky to reach civilization by the time she is an old women. Not only that but her feet were starting to _kill _her_! _

Perhaps one small rest wouldn't hurt, right?

"Let's see here…" Anna pondered as she plopped herself down on a nice-sized boulder, further examining her map. "The closest village to Luin is Asgard and hopefully if I manage to find the right trail I can make it there in about…three, maybe four days?" She thought aloud to herself, her fingers gliding over the map's surface. An exasperated sigh escaped the girl's lips as she ran her hand over her face, "Perhaps I should have planned this out better. I don't think I brought enough food for such a journey."

And as if on cue, Anna's stomach began to grumble. Her hands flew to her stomach as she felt the trembling sensations followed by a weak gurgle in her belly.

"I guess I haven't had time to stop and eat something. What shall I eat for breakfast, I wonder?" Anna dug through her satchel and sighed at its contents, "I was right. There isn't much…" Sadly, in the brunette's quick haste to leave Luin she didn't have the time to pack an abundance of food for her travels. All that was present in the small leather bag was spare cotton dress, a dagger, a loaf of bread, a few pieces of cheese, a small pouch of salt, an apple, an orange, and a tomato or two.

A rumbling sound was again heard from Anna's stomach as she pulled out a tomato and the dagger. It wasn't the best breakfast she would enjoy but she figured that the most food she can spare the better. Carefully, Anna sliced the tomato into even wedges before sprinkling a pinch of salt onto each piece.

"Down the hatch!" She grinned happily to herself as she was about to pop a wedge into her mouth but just as the slimy fruit came in contact with her lips, Anna froze.

A realization suddenly came upon her. _She was really running away, wasn't she? _

Eyes of sweet brown softened as the tomato slowly entered her mouth, giving way to soft chews. For as long as Anna could remember, Luin was her world. That city was her life_, her entire existence_.

_Her father… _

_The man whose harsh judgments always orchestrated her life beyond her control._

_Elli…_

_Her precious friend who was the closest thing she ever had to a sister since birth._

_Laurence…_

_A cherished childhood friend whose heart she unwillingly captured._

_These people…_

_As well as everyone else she has grown up with and known…_

_She will __**never **__see them again. _

A single tear fell upon the rest of the tomato slices resting upon Anna's lap, surprising the brunette. Why was she upset? Why were such emotions overcoming her _now?_

"Stupid idiot," Anna weakly scolded herself, shaking her head in hopes of regaining her senses. "This is what you want! You want freedom, you want adventure!" She turned her head around to face the direction from which she came, where Luin was just an inkling in the distance. "If you turn back now, you won't have any of it. You will be…" Anna searched for the right word, taking a deep breath as she did so, "…trapped."

A lingering silence fell upon her as a soft breeze wisped by, carrying her long brown locks against her body.

"I shouldn't over think things too much," Anna sighed, finishing off the last of her tomato pieces, packing away the rest of her belongings. "It will just lead to headaches!" With an aggravated huff, the brunette hopped off the boulder with a newfound vigor. Her belly was no longer grumbling and her feet where starting to feel a little less sore from her previous excursions. Now was the time to move on!

"First stop Asgard! Next stop Sylvarant!" Anna cheered as she happily pumped her fist into the air but as soon as she did…

_A sudden, piercing screech howl was heard throughout the forest._

Anna's eyes widened in fear as she jumped, frantically turning around to the source of the noise.

"W-What was that?" Her voice shook with nervousness as she went to clutch her dagger from earlier. Her hand trembled as she held the tiny blade, still dripping with red tomato juice, but all the more she held it close to her. Anna looked around her surroundings wearily, gulping as she took a step forward. "I-Is someone there...Hello?"

The brunette took a deep gulp of breath. Not once on her journey as she thought about monsters!

_Another piercing howl was heard…only this time it was louder_.

_**Closer.**_

'_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!' _Anna cursed at herself as she panicked, biting her lip. She never fought before! Killed anything before!

_What made her think that a simple dagger could protect her?_

"Show yourself!" Anna cried out, her face slowly turning blue with fear. The forest was absolutely silent at that moment she took another step closer to the noise…one more step…two more steps…

A dark, hungry growl was heard as a clump of bushes rumbled a couple feet away from the brunette. Anna shrieked, skidding back a few steps when suddenly the figure emerged.

Her eyes widened in terror as her eyes fell upon the monstrosity, her legs starting to weakened.

"N-N-N-Nice Wolfie…" Anna frantically stuttered, taking a small step back from the gray beast. The animal's eyes were yellow, darkened by the need of a hunt as its teeth snarled…_yearning for its prey._ In her fear, Anna's satchel fell from her shoulders as its contents spilled out onto the forest floor but the wolf seemed to pay no heed to the scraps of food it contained.

All it seemed to notice was the trembling piece of meat standing a few feet away from it, another meal _begging_ to be devoured.

The beast's grisly paws took one step cautiously towards Anna who stood completely frozen in fright, dagger still clutched uselessly in her fist.

Her mind screamed at her to move, to get out of the way, but Anna seemed to lost complete control of her muscles. She had to do something!

_Run!_

_Fight!_

_Anything!_

The wolf charged with a vicious snarl!

_Or else she was done for!_

The beast dashed towards but as if for some miracle, Anna managed to salvage control of her body at the very last second as she jumped out of the way! She landed with a thud against the soft dirt and looked up in fear as the wolf recovered its footing and lashed towards her.

"_No!_" Anna screamed as she again managed to dodge the wolf, chucking the dagger she once held towards the beast. A _stupid _move in the long run but effective for the moment as it managed to strike the wolf right in its thigh!, a lucky strike!

The vicious predator stumbled to its knees in pain as it unleashed an agonizing screech. Now was the time for Anna to run! She quickly scampered to her feet, tearing her cloak in the process, as she ran deeper in the forest.

Her eyes where widened in terror, her breaths were haggard, and her heart was running right out of her chest as she made her way through the forest. She heard another piercing roar as she fearfully ran faster, not daring to turn around and see the wolf again at her heels! The beast, which had recovered from Anna's attack, was angrier now than ever as it viciously pursued its chase after the young woman.

'_Someone! Anyone! H-Help!' _Tears streamed down Anna's face feverishly as she sensed the wolf gaining on her, Anna shut her eyes tight in fear. And then it happened.

Anna lost her footing…_and fell._

She screamed as she again hit the soft ground, a dagger no longer at her side to save her. The wolf, only a few feet away from her, approached her slowly with its teeth clenched. Anna gulped.

'_S-So this is it, huh? This is how I'm going to die…?' _Anna quivered, slowly crawling back as she tried to move her feet but to no avail she soon found herself tangled in a heap of vines. Frantic, the brunette struggled to break herself free…the wolf was coming closer and closer…

Anna shut her eyes tight.

_This was it._

_She was going to die..._

Another screeching, vicious roar erupted throughout the forest. However, as soon as the roar sounded another screeching howl lashed out and Anna braced herself for the pain…only to feel nothing…

_Slowly, she opened her eyes only to widened them in shock at the sight._

The wolf no longer cared for her or even acknowledged her existence for that matter. Instead, it was being attacked by a larger, mightier beast that Anna had never seen before in her life. It was huge; perhaps the size of a strong horse yet carried the appearance of what Anna could only compare to as a dog. The shading of the new beast was abnormal to any dog found in all of Sylvarant; the fur it exposed was white as fluffy snow while its mane was bright as a minty green. Anna has never seen such a creature…what kind of dog was this?

She did not know. What she did realize, however, was that the beast was fighting the deadly wolf and was _winning._ Its size was at least twice as large as the wolf as its teeth snarled and snapped at the wolf's fur. The wolf screeched and whined as it attempted to fight back but to no avail as the white and green dog swung its large, equally green tail at its enemy.

As the two fought, Anna struggled to release herself from the heap of vines she was entangled in. Whatever the outcome of this vicious fight was, she did not wish to stick around to be the meal for the winner! Meanwhile, the wolf managed to lunge and sink its teeth into the hind leg of the monster-like dog as it let out a piercing cry. However, such causalities did not last long as the wolf, still injured from Anna's dagger, tried to limp out of the way from the dog's vicious bites. With all its might, the larger creature attacked the wolf with one last mighty roar before ultimately sinking its teeth into its prey's neck, allowing for the gray beast's body to go limp…and eventually lifeless.

Anna froze, petrified and shocked.

_All was then quiet…_

A gentle breeze ruffled the fur of the victorious, newfound beast as it huffed for breath over the wolf's corpse. However, as it persisted still to snarl at the dead body below it, whimpers and cries soon escaped its snout as its body began to quake and fall to its knees. At this moment, Anna had managed to free herself and for a split second she turned to run…but then she froze.

The brunette looked back at the beast, the poor dog that has saved her life, _the dog that was her hero_, and her eyes softened. More whimpers and cries escaped from the white and green dog as Anna slowly, cautiously, approached it. As she came closer, she noticed the source of its pain.

"Y-Your leg…" Anna whispered as the dog attempted to heal itself, carefully licking the blood trickling from its hind leg. Anna fell to her knees beside the beast and gingerly went to touch the wound, the dog growled softly in response.

"Sorry…" Anna stuttered, pulling her hand away. She again went to observe the _thing _in front of her. In all her life, she has seen a lot of dogs but never one this _big_. It was funny, almost, as Anna pictured herself riding it…

'_Enough of silly thoughts, he's injured!' _Anna shook herself from the crazy idea. The brunette again looked over the dog, settling on the decision that _it_ was a _he_. She had to help him, no matter what the cost.

Without hesitation, Anna ripped off the hem of her dress. "Here," She gently soothed as she bundled the cloth in her hands, "This will help stop the bleeding." Anna slowly moved the cloth to the dog's wound, being extra cautious in case the beast snapped. However, the dog seemed to understand what Anna was doing and responded with a soft snort and followed after with a gentle whine.

"Good boy…" Anna whispered as she carefully wrapped the makeshift bandage around the wound, tightly and proficiently. As she did so, she hummed a happy tune as she tended to the dog. "You know," She giggled, "I may not be the smartest girl in the world but if there is one thing I am good at, it's wrapping a bandage."

Anna smiled at the dog, creating a conversation to both ease her and the creature's nerves. It was strange but Anna had this feeling that the dog could really understand her…

"All the children in Luin always would come to me when they hurt themselves and I would always wrap them right up! Granted, I had better supplies than just the cloth of my dress but this will help nonetheless." She tied the bandage in a firm knot before patting it gently, smiling at the creature. The greenish white dog stared at her deeply with its large, lavender eyes before barking happily.

"I'm glad you're happy!" Anna laughed, receiving very generous lick from the dog and another laugh from Anna, "And I'm happy you saved my life! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around the beast's neck, surprising both the dog and herself at the bold act as she nuzzled into the fur. It was soft and warm, and smelled of fresh evergreens.

It was then all of a sudden that the dog's muscles stiffened and a low, harsh growl vibrated across its entire body.

"Huh? What is it boy?" Anna pulled away from the dog in bewilderment, watching as the creature growled angrily, but not viciously, behind her.

_It was then Anna felt sharp steel against her neck._

_Steel so sharp and fine that could only be identified with a sword._

"_Where is he_?" A strong voice ordered sternly, sending a sharp shiver down Anna's spine.

"H-Huh?" She asked, slowly turning around to face whatever threat stood before her. Her eyes widened in fear…

_Desians._

_A dozen of them._

_And a half-elf leader with strange blue hair,_

_All pointing swords, _

_Right at Her….!_

"Don't make me repeat myself," The blue half-elf sneered, a bright blue light dangerously enlightening the tip of his blade that was dangerously close to Anna's nose.

"_Where is Kratos Aurion?"_

* * *

Anna stared at the sight before her. If someone, even the Great Martel Herself, would have told her three days ago that she was to be stared down by a group of armed Desians with a humongous dog right before her, she probably would have laughed hysterically. But even right now, as that very surreal picture takes reality, Anna herself can still not believe it.

"Kratos…Aurion…?" Anna raised an eyebrow at the man before her, "Who the hell is that?"

The blunette half-elf glared at her, shoved his sword closer into Anna's face, sending the girl stumble further upon her bum. "Don't toy with me, girl. Noishe never leaves that bastard's side. If he is obviously comfortable with you as to allow you to touch him, then you must be associated with that man in one way or another. Now, I'm going to say it again." He shoved his sword once, "More," Twice, "Time." Thrice and with each thrust the blue mana on the blade's edge grew brighter and brighter_. "Where is Kratos Aurion?" _

The sun by this point in the day was already high in the sky as Anna winced, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the sun's rays. For being just a seventeen year old girl, she had gone through _way too much_ in one day. First, she ran away from home and wandered around through this forest _for hours_. Second, she was chased by a wolf and almost _was eaten_. And now third, she was being held down by some overly obsessive group of Desians?

Anna clenched her teeth and glared right back at the half-elf before her, daring to rise to her feet as she met him at eye level. "And just who the hell are _you? _ Some arrogant creep who threatens defenseless girls in the middle of a forest? You Desians make me sick! " She spat, pushing the sword pointed at her away from her face. The half-elf didn't protest as his sword was lowered to the side nor shocked at such defiance. Instead, his comrades around him smirked and chuckled amongst themselves.

"_Desians._" They snickered.

"_If I had a piece of gald for each time we heard that!" _

"_Stupid, foolish woman…" _

Anna growled in frustration at their snickering. The half-elf leader only chuckled at her as he sheathed his weapon.

"Arms down," He commanded towards his men, "She's harmless." The armed men did as they were ordered and as they did so, Anna felt their gazes penetrate right through her as she gulped. The dog she concluded to be this "Noishe" regained his footing and further snarled at the half-elf leader.

The leader sighed, "Don't give me such nonsense, Noishe. We have known each other far too long for you to be doing that."

Noishe whimpered in response as he lowered his head, pawing at the ground in defeat. Anna looked back at the dog then back at the half-elf in confusion.

"Who are-"Anna begun but was quickly cut short by the blunette.

"Who I am or what my name does not matter to you nor does it prove beneficial for me to provide such information." He sneered, "I simply don't find the need to introduce myself to a miserable creature like you."

Anna furrowed her brow at the man, clenching her teeth at the words _miserable creature_. "It's people like you who destroy the beauty in this world with such bitterness and prejudice!"

"Prejudice?" He snarled, "Why you little-!"

A loud beeping noise from the bracer the blue half-elf wore interrupted the heated discussion. Before Anna could make a comment, the man raised his arm and opened up the bracer's lid.

"Botta. Report." He spoke into the communicator, completely disregarding now the fuming brunette in front of him.

"My men have spotted Kratos several kilometers east of your current position." A voice erupted from the bracer, the news it brought causing the half-elf to clench his teeth.

"That bastard…" He muttered, "What is he up to?"

"Yuan, I advise you to retreat from the location. If he spots you now, it can ruin everything."

"But Botta-!" Yuan started but was cut off.

"Sir, we cannot assume the possibility of your theories in this condition. We must retreat now. I must go secure this area and return back to the base for further courses of action." And with that, the bracer snapped shut.

A sigh escaped the lips of the now-aggravated half-elf, "He is right." He muttered to himself before turning back to his men.

"File out towards the south and retreat. We are done here." The soldiers nodded and saluted as they obeyed their orders. The leader then turned back to Anna and Noishe.

"As for you," He slowly approached her, raising his hand. A strange purple aura emitted from his palm as Anna slowly took a step back, startled. "You are no longer of use."

Before she could say anything, before she could defend herself, before she could even cry out for help, Anna felt the aura surrounded her body and cloud her head. She felt her knees weakened, her blood run thin, her very spirit tremble as she fell forward onto the soft, forest ground…

…and then everything went black.

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait. I've lost interest in this story but after a while I started to sink back into my love of Tales of Symphonia and Kranna xD Updates will come much sooner now ~ reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
